Innocent Love
by Mila B
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o primeiro projeto Pinhãozinho. Tema: Amor Inocente. Item escolhido: Beijo roubado.


**Autora**: Mila B.

**Título:** Innocent Love

**Sinopse:** Fanfic escrita para o primeiro projeto Pinhãozinho. Tema: Amor Inocente. Item escolhido: Beijo roubado.

**X.X**

_Você conhece milhares de pessoas. E nenhuma delas te toca. E então você conhece uma pessoa... e sua vida muda. Para sempre._

**X.X**

Você o viu a primeira vez na plataforma 9 ¾, um pouco antes de o trem partir. Ele conversava com dois adultos tão loiros e pálidos quanto ele próprio, e de primeira ele captara o seu olhar e o seu interesse, por mais que você só viesse a perceber isso anos mais tarde.

**X.X**

O primeiro contato entre vocês dois foi dentro do trem. Você fugia do seu irmão James, que insistia em assustá-lo, dizendo que você iria para a Sonserina. Você não queria ir para a Sonserina. Queria ir para a Grifinória, a casa de seus pais e de seus tios, a casa de seu irmão mais velho, o qual você silenciosamente idolatrava na época.

Você entrou na primeira cabine que julgou vazia, mas ela não estava vazia, não é mesmo? Ele estava nela. Ele, o garoto de cabelos loiros claros caindo até os olhos, pele branca e olhar arrogante. Mas não um olhar arrogante que irritava as pessoas, era uma arrogância que caía bem com as feições finas e aristocráticas dele; quase delicadas.

Você corou e perguntou se estava tudo bem em dividir a cabine com ele. Você não soube explicar na época, mas quando ele deu de ombros, indiferente, o seu coração acelerou algumas batidas e seus lábios curvaram-se para cima, um sorriso bobo e inocente.

Bobo e inocente era o que você era àquela época. E talvez ainda seja, até hoje. É o que ele costuma lhe dizer.

**X.X**

Naquele dia você desejou, pela primeira vez em anos, ir para a tão temida Sonserina. Porque Scorpius – e você ficara tão fascinado com o nome incomum quanto com a aparência de traços simétricos e perfeitos –, _Scorpius_ queria ir para Sonserina, e com apenas algumas palavras trocadas, você sabia que era para onde ele iria.

E você pensou que talvez não fosse assim tão ruim experimentar coisas novas. E você ainda não tinha idéia de todas as coisas novas que experimentaria com Scorpius.

Naquele momento, ele era apenas um garoto desconhecido e interessante, com o sobrenome Malfoy. Sobrenome que você já ouvira algumas vezes antes, quando seu pai e seu tio começavam a falar sobre os velhos tempos.

Malfoy era um nome odiado. Você não viu nada para odiar ali.

**X.X**

"Ficará muito bem na... Grifinória!" Exclamou o chapéu seletor, segundos depois que você sentou no banquinho velho e gasto. Você deveria ter ficado feliz. Era isso o que você queria desde o início, não era?

Você quase ignorou o cumprimento animado de seu irmão e de seus primos, todos na casa dos leões. E você torceu as mãos, nervoso, esperando até que o nome Scorpius fosse chamado.

E você desviou o olhar quando ele foi selecionado para a casa das cobras. Sentiu-se traído, por mais que isso soasse absurdo e infantil, era como você se sentia.

Você tinha apenas onze anos, afinal.

**X.X**

Na sua primeira aula de poções, você descobriu que dividia a sala com a Sonserina, e conseqüentemente, com _ele_.

No início, você dividia a carteira com sua prima, Rose Weasley, mas seus olhos permaneciam pregados nas costas do garoto loiro. Ele tinha uma habilidade fantástica em poções, e logo se destacou como o melhor da turma. Você odiava o garoto com quem ele compartilhava a carteira, apenas porque poderia ser você ali, se tivesse entrado na casa certa.

E você começou a se perguntar desde quando Grifinória tornara-se a casa errada.

**X.X**

Foi uma surpresa entrar na sala e ver o lugar ao lado de Scorpius vazio. O outro garoto estava atrasado, então você ignorou o convite de sua prima para sentar-se ao lado dela e caminhou até a parte mais a frente da sala.

Você apenas sentou. Não falou nada e também não olhou para ele, mas conseguia sentir o peso dos olhos azuis acinzentados, como o céu antes da tempestade – e você usaria essa comparação pelo resto dos seus dias –, em seu rosto, perscrutando-o com curiosidade, esperando que você falasse alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, que explicasse sua atitude.

Mas você não tinha explicações, Albus. Você apenas sentou, e deixou suas bochechas esquentarem, ruborizadas, todas as vezes que percebia estar sendo observado. _Por ele_.

Você prestou atenção no professor, e preparou a poção em silêncio, concentrado nas bolhas que surgiam e estouravam na superfície do caldeirão. Ele também não falou nada, e você agradeceu internamente por isso.

**X.X**

Na semana seguinte, você se surpreendeu em ver o lugar ao lado dele vazio outra vez. E na outra semana, e na outra, e na outra também.

Era um pacto silencioso entre vocês dois. Ele chegava primeiro, guardava o lugar para você, você se sentava, e juntos preparavam a poção; os olhos tempestuosos analisando seu rosto, e você analisando a poção.

E foi assim que você também ganhou a atenção e a curiosidade de Scorpius.

**X.X**

Seus olhos percorriam a mesa da Sonserina, sempre buscando pelos dele, mas no salão ele não o olhava como fazia na aula de poções, então você torcia as mãos, ansioso pela próxima aula.

Ao menos durante as refeições você poderia observá-lo sem ser surpreendido em sua análise.

Como você era ingênuo, Albus, ao pensar que Scorpius não sabia sobre seus olhares.

**X.X**

Foi por acaso que suas mãos se encontraram, ambas em busca do mesmo ingrediente. Vocês não se comunicavam, mas tinham boa sincronia juntos, e era a primeira vez que você sentia a pele macia dos dedos finos e longos de Scorpius.

Mas não seria a última.

Enjoo e milhares de borboletas alçando voo em seu estômago, foi o que você sentiu, e não soube definir o que aquilo significava.

Enjoado.

Você queria correr para longe, ou tocar novamente a mão dele. Não conseguia se decidir, então não fez nenhum dos dois.

**X.X**

Desde a viagem de trem vocês não haviam mais se falado, mas você era desastrado, além de ingênuo, Albus. E ainda o é. É um de seus defeitos que Scorpius mais adora, não é verdade?

Você cortou o dedo enquanto picava um dos ingredientes, e o sangue fresco, vermelho vivo, brotou em sua pele, junto com uma exclamação baixa de dor em seus lábios.

"Aqui. Deixe-me me ver isso." Scorpius falou, pegando sua mão – e o enjôo em seu estômago quase o fez vomitar dentro do caldeirão –, e apontando a varinha para ela. "Meu pai me ensinou alguns feitiços, para caso eu me machucasse aqui em Hogwarts." Ele revirou os olhos, desprezando a preocupação do pai. "_Episkey_."

Episkey virou sua palavra e feitiço preferido a partir daquele dia, mas você jamais contaria isso a Scorpius.

**X.X**

Um pequeno corte mudou a rotina de vocês dois, e já não era mais o silêncio que predominava durante a aula de poções. A conversa era fácil entre vocês, e os machucados em seus dedos tornaram-se uma constante.

Você gostava sentir o toque terno de Scorpius em sua mão machucada, e gostava de acompanhar o balanço suave da varinha fluindo junto com sua palavra preferida por entre os lábios rosados de Scorpius.

E foi a primeira vez em que você reparou nos lábios de Scorpius.

Você ainda não sabia o quanto amaria aqueles lábios.

**X.X**

Você sentia falta dele no resto do tempo, e sentia ciúmes quando o via conversando animado com seus colegas de casa.

Você poderia sentir ciúmes até mesmo da sombra de Scorpius, não é mesmo, Albus? Apenas porque ela estava junto dele a todo instante.

Você sentia falta, Albus, mas você também era esperto e arteiro como seu irmão James. Foi fácil surrupiar o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade que seu irmão surrupiara de seus pais, e surpreender Scorpius em um dos corredores das masmorras.

"Da onde você saiu?" Ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, e você adorou o sorriso sincero e impressionado dele quando lhe mostrou seus dois pequenos tesouros.

"Você quer explorar o castelo comigo?" Você perguntou, com as bochechas quentes, e seu coração disparou quando ele aceitou, e o enjoo voltou quando seus braços se tocaram por baixo da capa, mas dessa vez você não sentiu vontade de vomitar, você sentiu vontade de se aproximar mais um pouco e sentir melhor o calor de Scorpius.

E foi o que você fez.

**X.X**

No natal, vocês dois voltaram para casa, mas não foi tão ruim. Vocês trocavam cartas, quase todos os dias, contando absolutamente nada, ou absolutamente tudo.

Não importava.

Você tinha total atenção de Scorpius, mesmo que ele estivesse longe.

_Você o sentia tão perto._

**X.X**

_Você gostou do abraço apertado que ele lhe deu assim que se viram de novo na estação._

**X.X**

Encontrar-se com Scorpius nos jardins de Hogwarts também se tornou uma rotina. Uma rotina muito bem-vinda, um momento esperado, e um momento adorado.

Você descobriu que Draco Malfoy também falava mal de seu pai e seu tio quando relembrava os velhos tempos, e vocês riram ao perceber o quanto a mesma história era contada de forma diferente, dependendo de quem a contava.

Você pensou que gostaria de saber como Scorpius contaria a história de como vocês se conheceram, porque você tinha sua versão guardada fundo em seu coração.

**X.X**

Certa tarde o apelido Scorp saiu por entre seus lábios, involuntariamente, de forma natural, e a partir dali você apenas do chamaria assim.

Scorp.

Apelido para Scorpius. O _seu_ Scorpius.

E de novo você se perguntou em qual momento você passara a chamá-lo de seu.

**X.X**

Você se lembra de quando voltavam de Hogwarts, de novo no trem, ao final do ano letivo, você se lembra de como quase o obrigou a prometer que escreveria com frequência?

Você se lembra de como ele o fez prometer de volta?

"Chegamos." Ele avisou, e vocês desceram do trem, em silêncio, não porque não tivessem o que falar, mas porque não queriam se despedir.

Os pais de vocês se aproximaram, e trocaram algumas palavras, assuntos desinteressantes de adultos. Você olhou para Scorpius, olhou fundo nos olhos azuis acinzentados – _como o céu antes da tempestade_ – e você o beijou, Albus. Quando ninguém estava olhando, você o beijou.

Você roubou um beijo rápido dos lábios rosados, e você descobriu que gostava ainda mais do toque daqueles lábios nos seus.

Rápido e inocente demais. Mas o suficiente por hora.

Você não falou nada. Afastou-se com sua família, suas bochechas mais quentes do que nunca, e o peso do olhar tempestuoso em suas costas.

Vocês tinham apenas doze anos.

Seis anos ainda pela frente de Hogwarts pela frente.

E você ainda tem guardadas todas as cartas trocadas naquele verão.

**X.X**


End file.
